Tie-rods, or struts, have traditionally been used to mount stowage bins to the airframe of commercial aircraft. This method also is used to control the overturning forward loads of floor-mounted monuments (lavs, galleys, closets), as well as many applications on primary aircraft structure.
Typically, a clevis fitting is permanently fastened to the primary structure as the interface provision to attach a tie-rod. The upper end of the tie-rod is pinned or bolted to the clevis fitting. The lower end of the tie-rod is pinned or bolted to a fitting that is permanently attached to the top, or back, of the stowage bin box or monument.
The installation of the tie-rod to the fuselage requires a mechanic to be able to reach the fitting to bolt, or pin, the tie-rod to the fuselage fitting and the fitting on the stowage bin or monument. Tie-rod installation may also require two mechanics, one at each end, to manipulate the tie-rod and the necessary attachment hardware.